The present disclosure relates generally to a flexible security film and monitoring device that can detect and provide a real time alert, signaling the film has been tampered with or penetrated.
It is highly desirable to have an accurate method of determining and signaling exactly when tampering or penetration occurs. It is often difficult to accomplish this without triggering false alarms; items protected using current technology only tell you they were tampered with after they have been received and the tamper indicator has been inspected. They do not signal that they have been tampered with at the time of occurrence.
Security concerns exist for all types of packaging that contains high value items/goods; envelopes, crates, containers, or pallets that are shipped by carriers, air ship etc. All goods are susceptible to pilfering or tampering during transport or storage in unsecured areas.
To date there have been various attempts to provide monitoring and security. The use of dye when exposed to air changes color to let one know if someone has compromised the envelope or package. This provides a tamper indicator that has a small deterrent factor for honest employees.
However, these approaches do nothing for the user but to let the user know someone has tampered with the user's goods, which would be discovered upon opening the goods anyway.
Some of these approaches can result in a false trigger leaving the user with doubt in the carrier's ability to properly handle the package.